


Everyday Mornings

by blueberry_muffin



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal morning in the lives of Jung Daehyun and Yoo Youngjae</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Mornings

 

Daehyun hated mornings. Like a lot. He hated waking up early to go work and leaving his wonderful boyfriend.

 

He hated the shirt and tie he was wearing; the collar was too tight, and the shirttail wouldn't stay tucked in (and while this made Daehyun look incredibly attractive Youngjae would never tell him.)

 

"Daehyunnie! Dae! I have a problem! Can you come here?" Youngjae called from the master bathroom inside the en suite. Daehyun sighed. He was not in the mood to deal with his boyfriend's whatever-it-was now. It was still just too early for Daehyun to be anything but moody and cranky.

 

"What is it, Jae? I'm busy," Daehyun returned, "I need to get to work." The older tried to sound as polite as possible. But it was the morning, and that was hard. Very hard.

 

"I can't remember which toothbrush is mine. And I don't want to use yours, because it always tastes like cheesecake."

 

Daehyun sighed again. They hadn't changed the colors of their toothbrushes since they moved in together eleven months ago. Every time he would buy them new toothbrushes, Daehyun would be sure to pick out the same colors so his cute as hell boyfriend wouldn't get confused.

  
  


Struggling to keep his irritation from showing in his voice, he called back, a little louder this time, "Jae, you're yellow. You've always been the yellow toothbrush, and I've always been the white."

 

"But I don't see a yellow one!" Was yelled in frustration.

 

Daehyun sighed and dropped his head. He could have sworn that Youngjae had a yellow toothbrush… Damn mornings. He massaged his temples, trying to clear his mind. He strained to remember what color toothbrush Youngjae used. He pictured his boyfriend standing in the bathroom holding different-colored toothbrushes, hoping that one of them would ring a bell.

 

"Uhhh… In that case, you're either green or blue..."

 

"The only two toothbrushes I see are green and blue! Daehyunnie~~ can you please just come here for a sec?"

 

Ten seconds of silence passed between them. Daehyun hoped that his boyfriend would figure it out on his own and let him finish his lousy breakfast.

 

"Baby?" Youngjae sounded desperate.

 

Daehyun sighed. He hated being called that name, so much, but he knew that Youngjae only used it when he was either really confused or really, really, really needed help. He wouldn't doubt it if Youngjae was just missing something obvious, and he decided it wouldn't take too long to go and solve the problem.

 

"I'm coming." He tried to sound nice for his boyfriend's sake, but he knew he probably still sounded sarcastic.

 

He made his way upstairs and opened the bathroom door. There was no Youngjae, but there were two toothbrushes lying on the counter, by the sink. One was yellow, and the other was white. Daehyun couldn't contain his frustration.

 

"Jae! Where are you? Look, right here on the counter, like I  _said_ , a yellow toothbru-"

 

He was interrupted by a pair of arms that shot from behind him and yanked him back and shut the door behind them.

 

He spun around quickly. "Jae, what are you trying to do!? Your toothbrush is right here," he tried to point to the counter, but his arms were being held to his side by his boyfriend's trapping hug, "and I need to get to work! I have a large presentation today and an important meeti-"

 

"But I love you," Youngjae cooed. He lifted his arms so that his elbows were resting on Daehyun's shoulders, forearms crossed behind his neck and hands tangling into the older's still morning mussed hair.

 

"I love you, too, but I  _have_  to go to work. I do have a job, remember?"

 

Youngjae smiled seductively and pulled himself close enough to his boyfriend so that their bodies were flushed together. He used the few inches that his boyfriend had on him to stare up into his eyes. "Work can wait," he whispered, letting his breath fan the older man's face, lips brushing just so.

 

God, Daehyun loved that voice, and did Youngjae know it. The older inhaled and caught a whiff of his boyfriend's freshly-shampooed hair. He loved that smell. It smelled like fucking strawberries. His gaze was held captive by the pair of large, doe brown eyes that silently sent the message  _I want you and I know you want me too_. He loved that look. So much.

 

Damn those eyes. Damn that hair. Damn that voice. And that smile. And that  _body_....

 

...Maybe..Jae was right. Work could wait an hour or two....I mean his presentation wasn't that important...and the meeting was with no one important...just his boss....

 

When Youngjae pulled Dahyun's hair harshly, the decision was made and Daehyun knew he was staying as he toed his shoes off quickly and shoved the younger into counter behind him.

 

When later asked what took him so long to arrive at work by fellow coworkers, Daehyun would say that there was an early morning emergency and Youngjae desperately needed him.

 

 

  **~*~*~THE END~*~*~**  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! xD


End file.
